torontokyofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Details about Natalie Allard's concerts featuring Marcel Kazanjian
In early 2013, former Showgirls, Inc. member Natalie Allard co-headlined a series of international concerts with Winnipeg singer Marcel Kazanjian, in order to promote their respective debut albums. Background and development Tickets went on sale in early July of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 7:45 in the evening. Set list # Kazanjian and Allard - "Bop to the Top" (Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel cover) # Kazanjian - "Carly?" # Allard - "Jamboree Gone Wrong" # Kazanjian - "Rolling Down the Mountain" # Allard - "Bad People" # Kazanjian and Allard - "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" (Aretha Franklin and George Michael cover) # Kazanjian and Allard - "Tu m'as fait trembler" (French AC/DC cover) # Kazanjian and Allard - "All Along the Watchtower" (Bob Dylan/Jimi Hendrix cover) # Kazanjian and Allard - "Larger than Life" (Backstreet Boys cover) # Allard - "Diary" # Allard - "Revive" # Allard - "As If I Saw You Burning Out" # Allard - "Anybody" # Allard - "Bossy" # Allard - "Why Is Love So Hard?" # Kazanjian and Allard - "wikipedia:" (wikipedia: cover) # Kazanjian - "Real Good Mess" # Kazanjian - "Easy Loser" # Kazanjian - "Underarms" # Kazanjian - "A Freak Like You" # Kazanjian - "If You're Grounded and You Love It" # Kazanjian and Allard - "wikipedia:" (wikipedia: cover) # Kazanjian and Allard - "wikipedia:" (wikipedia: cover) # Allard - "Felt Bad All Around Me" # Allard - "As Life Is" # Kazanjian - "Are You Gonna Be a Slave" # Kazanjian - "Footage of Dem Phonics" # Kazanjian - "What Makes You Pitiful" # Kazanjian and Allard - "wikipedia:" (wikipedia: cover) ;Notes * "Carly?" is a parody of "Kyrie" * "Rolling Down the Mountain" is a parody of the theme song for Rolie Polie Olie * "Real Good Mess" is a parody of "Real Good Man" * "Easy Loser" is a parody of "Easy Lover" * "Underarms" is a parody of "Open Arms" * "A Freak Like You" is a parody of "A Friend Like You" * "If You're Grounded and You Love It" is a parody of "If You're Happy and You Know It" * "Are You Gonna Be a Slave" is a parody of "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" * "Footage of Dem Phonics" is a parody of "Push It to the Limit" * "What Makes You Pitiful" is a parody of "What Makes You Beautiful" Controversies 'Ticket fraud' Shortly after the show at the Gibson Amphitheatre in Los Angeles, it was announced that more than 1,000 tickets to various dates of the North American leg from the duo's tour were invalidated because they were purchased with stolen credit card information and then put up for sale on various ticket resale sites. 'Beijing cancellation' In Asia the tour faced controversy when two shows set in Beijing's Workers Indoor Arena were struggling to get rid of a foul smell that made the duo allergic. Tour dates Selected box office data Cancelled Shows Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse